Educating TJ and Danielle 4- Parent's Night
by Kelly Mullins
Summary: Apophis, Seth, and a whole bunch of other Gods...what are they doing at an elementary school?


  
Title: Educating TJ and Danielle 4 - Parent's Night   
Author: Kelly Mullins  
E-mail: musicgrl72@myexcel.com  
Web: http://www.musicgrl72.4dw.com  
Rating: PG.  
Sequel/Spoilers: This is the fourth in a series about Sam and Jack's kids once their mother is gone. Mostly general knowledge of the show through 3rd season.  
Archive: Tell me where it's going so I can visit.:-)  
Keywords: Sam/Jack romance,   
Summary: Apophis, Seth, and a whole bunch of other Gods...what are they doing at an elementary school?   
I LOVE e-mail and whether good of bad I will respond. Flames are used to power Teal'c's staff weapon.   
Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me. "Fanfiction is for people with original ideas just not original characters."   
  
Educating TJ and Danielle 4- Parents night  
  
We were originally 5 years in the future, then we were 2 years in the past from that, then 3 years back from that...or in the present...and now we're going back to the future, five years in the future actually...  
Daniel was excited, not only because it was spring parents night at TJ and Danie's school, but also because the coming of spring also meant they were coming to the end of the 6th season on PMJ-527. Daniel could also tell he wasn't the only one that was excited, every time he looked at Jack or Teal'c they both had this look on their faces that just screamed of their knowing what was almost upon them, of course they were also coming up on finding out for near sure if Sam was still alive or not, and that to was something everyone was sure to be apprehensive about.  
Outside the school stood Teal'c/Junior and Danielle waiting as their 'village' of a family got out of their respective vehicles and joined them. There was quite a crowd, their Dad Jack O'Neill, their Uncles Teal'c and Daniel, Grandpa Jacob, Uncle Martouf, two more Tok'ra Mulkeri and Jumice- former educators and care givers to the twins when SG-1 was off looking for more leads on Sam, Aunt Janet, Uncle George, and of course Cassandra, who was at that moment showing off her new car to Teal'c who had taken a liking to cars...he insisted on driving all the time.  
"So, everyone ready to see what our kids have been doing?" Jack asked, receiving nods from all gathered. "Okay guys, lead on."   
"Okay campers, lets head out." TJ imitated his father.  
"So, what are we going to be doing tonight?" Hammond asked as they entered the building.  
"Well first we have a short play, and then you get to go to our classes and talk to our teachers."  
"Play? You never mentioned that."  
"We decided it had better be a surprise." The two children directed their family to some seats in the small auditorium as they ran to get ready. The show soon began, and as the curtain drew back, everyone took in a quick breath.  
"Oh God." Some one said.  
"Literally." On the stage were several Egyptian Gods, or children dressed to look like them. The children one-by-one spoke about their God, many mispronouncing the names and many forgetting their lines, there was one that caught everyone's attention when he started to speak, it was TJ.  
"I am the snake deity of the underworld, I bring darkness, evil, and chaos. I attack the boat of Ra every night as it passes through the underworld, and every night I am defeated by Seth, protector of the boat of Ra. My name is Apophis." He said it very convincingly, everyone was stunned as he stepped back and they went on to the next child, Danielle's voice started to come across everyone loud and clear.  
"My name is Seth, I bring chaos and disorder where ever I go, I was once God and ruler of all Egypt; I murdered my brother Osiris for the position but I had to give it up and join Ra in the protection of his ship from Apophis as it sailed through the underworld." Danielle stepped back and the few children left went on, doing as poorly as the first few.  
"That was disturbing," Daniel stated as soon as the lights came up.  
"Ain't that the truth."   
"They did do a wonderful job though."  
"Only because they've heard about these guys their entire lives."  
"Well it was still wonderful, and I've got it on video so we can watch it as often as we like." Janet said holding up her video camera as the twins joined them.  
"What did you guys think?"  
"It was um...wonderful guys." Jacob said.  
"Your presentations had no flaws." Mulkeri complimented in her own way.  
"What do you guys say we go see Miss Church?" Jack wanted to get out of the room in which he was surrounded by Gods, they were making him nervous, damn Goa'uld they never gave him any peace, even at his children's school.   
Soon everyone was gathered looking at the flawless artwork of the two genius children, Danielle's was of her room on the Tok'ra planet, and TJ's was of their entire family including his mother, Sam, along with everyone else who was gathered for parent's night. "Hello Mr. O'Neill-Carter, Dr. Jackson, Mr. Teal'c." Miss Church said coming around to greet the rest of their 'party'.  
"Hi. So how is every thing going?"  
"The twins have matured a lot since they came here 6 months ago, as we spoke of a couple of weeks ago, they're doing quite well in the gifted program, the work isn't quite as advanced as what they probably need but we're working with what we have."  
"You haven't met the twins grandfather, Jacob Carter, and these are the teachers they had before coming here, Mulkeri and Jumice." They shook hands and soon Miss church had goaded them into a long drawn out conversation on their teaching practices.  
"I noticed when we started our Ancient Egypt unit that your children have a very extensive knowledge of the Egyptian gods, moreso than I do."  
"Yeah, they were taught all about everyone of the system loa...the ancient Gods, they know about Gods from just about every ancient culture."  
"We have been studying a lot about American culture since returning to the Tau'ri." TJ said not noticing his slip using the terms he had been using for the last three years of his life.   
"That's very interesting." Soon the large group had had enough of the elementary school and departed.  
There was only one week before SG-1 went for their one-week stay on PMJ-527 before the 7th season was supposed to be upon them and the hunters would return, hopefully with a very-much alive Sam.  
  
End 4 


End file.
